


Elaaden Heat

by vianne78



Series: Scott [3]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Armors Are Important, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Slice of life in Heleus, Your past is showing Reyes, and a teensy bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vianne78/pseuds/vianne78
Summary: Things happen if Scott gets distracted on a mission. And Reyes is very, very distracting.





	1. Remember To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow this short, fluffy romp turned into 8k+ words, and I had to divide it into two parts. You won't have to wait too long for the second part, I promise. <3
> 
> A little spoilery, if you haven't played the side quest Water Supply, but only a little.

* * *

 

 

The last observer dropped to the sand in a cloud of scorching dust, and no-one said a word as they started to comb the cluster of Remnant pillars for any usable loot. Even Peebee, usually happy to fill any and all silences with snark and chatter, chose to quietly start scanning one of the bots.

Checking and holstering the Disciple, Scott removed his helmet to wipe sweat from his forehead before it could drip into his eyes again. It might have been the least dangerous inconvenience on Elaaden, but it stung like a bitch and he was grouchy enough as it was.

He was in desperate need of a shower, a bath, a swim, anything - he missed water, he missed feeling clean, or at least getting a decent break from the sand. The invasive, ever-present sand. He could constantly feel it chafing away in every tender crack, orifice, nook and cranny of his body. It caused epic sneezing fits, itched in his scalp and ground between his teeth every time he ate.

The sand alone would have been enough, but there was the relentless sun as well, and he’d choose Voeld over this sweltering dump any day. They had reset the vault days ago and still there was no escaping the ridiculous heat, he’d been promised clouds, _clouds_ damnit, how many more _aeons_ was it going to take?

“ _It is difficult to predict with any precision, but we should see a more tangible change within_ …”

“It wasn’t a question, SAM,” Scott snapped out loud, regretting it immediately. “Sorry, I’m… please just let me hate it in peace,” he added sheepishly, the beginning of what promised to be a really wonderful headache gnawing behind his left eyeball.

“ _Of course,_ ” SAM conceded and continued privately, “ _apologies, Scott. The sand is beyond my capabilities_ , _but I can dampen the headache for now,_ _though the dehydration will bring it back unless you see to it soon._ ”

The AI felt more and more like having a brilliant friend in your head - a rather eccentric alien friend, but a friend nevertheless. He not only aided Scott in combat and merely observed, SAM kept him company, even occasionally initiating conversations, his tone now and then almost protective. One more unexpected perk of being a Pathfinder.

The way Scott had landed this position had been less than ideal (gross understatement), but against the odds and despite the rough start, he’d ended up finding his niche. He loved what he did, loved even more that he got to make it up as he went along because no one had actually seen or done half of this stuff before. He lived for the adventure and deeply enjoyed seeing whole communities flourish wherever his team provided footholds.

At the moment he just had a little trouble remembering how much he loved it.

He’d been stuck on this hellscape for weeks, driving in circles, avoiding a giant Remnant worm while aiding everyone and their dog. It would still take at least another fortnight to really see the outpost to a good start - not to mention the damn water mafia he’d initially put off dealing with, and would now have to tackle. Scott sighed. So much for seeing his boyfriend anytime soon, and much more than water, he missed Reyes.

They emailed all the time, of course. A few hurried words when busy, longer messages whenever they had some moments to themselves, and because of the constant emails they more or less knew what the other one was doing at all times. It was strangely comforting, to be doing his thing and being able to picture Reyes doing his, in Draullir or flying his shuttle or sleeping.

Calls were far trickier to arrange - one of them was usually neck deep in something (like meetings or Remnant, or conspiring, or shit…) as the other one was turning in and would have had the time.

But oh, he _missed_ Reyes. Missed feeling his arms around him. Missed being able to just reach out and touch him whenever he wanted. He missed that roguish smile, the aching softness in his gaze, the way he sometimes muttered spanish endearments into Scott’s skin or hair in those soft, floating moments of falling asleep or waking up. He missed -

Liam’s holler broke through his reverie. “Oi, _Pathfinder_! Care to come aid us mere mortals with this locked container, or would you like us to give you and your daydreams some privacy?”

“Shut up, _mortal_. And I wasn’t daydreaming,” Scott grumbled, turning to trudge toward Liam, Vetra and Peebee. “Unless you call being in constant damn pain daydreaming, and if you do, feel free not to elaborate.”

The boss didn’t seem very receptive to teasing at the moment, so Liam reeled back a grin and raised his hands. “Got it, shutting up. Not a peep. It’s just that this container is SAM-locked…”

As Scott began to bypass the Remnant lock, he heard Vetra contacting Kallo to arrange a pickup for them and something about arriving shipments. By the time he’d catalogued the container’s content (several really nifty gadgets and Remnant cores - the lock had definitely been there for a reason), the Tempest was landing next to them.

Peebee protested Vetra moving the Nomad into the cargo bay, as usual. She was loud, and her inventive vocabulary made Scott grin despite himself. It was almost a ritual now - Scott wasn’t even convinced she’d take the chance of hopping behind the wheel anymore, if presented.

 

***

 

The shipments Vetra had mentioned turned out to be full shipments of ice for the outpost. Not long after they’d made it back to New Tuchanka, Lisana the daredevil ice runner arrived from Voeld, with a regular armada in tow. Man, they were a sight for sore eyes. It meant they could soon indulge in good, long showers and enjoy the feeling of general sand-freeness long enough to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Melting the ice and replenishing the reserves would take a few hours, so Scott had sent a quick message to Reyes, daring to hope they might have a few minutes of mutual downtime, maybe even enough for a vidcall. No answer yet, and Scott was about ready to climb the walls.

“Do you mind? I’m working on this baby, no need for amateurs.” Gil snatched the wrench from Scott’s hand and ignored his exaggerated pout, grinning as he rolled back under the Nomad. “Shoo. Find a path or something.”

Cora had already driven him away from the bio lab (“Go vibrate somewhere else, you’re turning the leaves yellow.”), Peebee and Drack had taken Liam out to the Krogan bar, even Jaal had locked the tech lab door after Scott had burst in for the third time in the middle of his family communications.

Too antsy to concentrate on any meaningful project, he checked his email for the umpteenth time. Still nothing. _Reyes, where the hell are you?_

It wasn’t that unusual, per se - the King of Kadara was a busy man - but Reyes usually warned Scott if he had to go incommunicado for any lengthier period of time. There had been no such warning this time, so not only was Scott testy and digging sand out of his ears, he was also halfway worried something might have happened. An ambush or maybe an accident -

Vetra’s voice carried through the comms. “Hey, Ryder, you up for a little breaking-and-entering?”

_Thank fuck._ Scott jumped at the opportunity to get his mind off of the email silence.  
“ _Yes._ Anything. Vetra, I love you. Yes, _please_.”

“Yeeeah, I love you too, but the others are literally paying me to take you away. Paradise Sands it is. Let’s go find out Annea’s secrets.”

 

***

 

To proceed with the water issue, they had little choice but to locate the angaran’s office, and after some discreet but fruitless snooping around the general area, Scott had marched to Velonia, the turian salvage runner (and Collective liaison, even if she claimed she didn’t take sides). Hearing his questions Velonia looked decidedly amused, and Scott paused, cocking his head.

“...Did I say something funny?”

“Isn’t this a coincidence. You’re not the first one after Annea today, and I’m afraid you’re late, Pathfinder,” she drawled, lowering the datapad in her hand. “The early bird has already paid her office a visit. Maybe instead of asking me, you two should, I don’t know, have a heart to heart?”

At that, Scott could have sworn he heard a muffled _snrk_ from Vetra.

Okay. Something fishy was going on here, he could practically smell it. While he was still trying to decide just _how_ unprofessional it would be to stomp his foot or maybe throw a temper tantrum to get straight answers, Velonia’s gaze suddenly flickered somewhere over his shoulder and then… then a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone.”

Scott’s brain promptly short-circuited.

Was this real? Was he dreaming? Maybe he had fallen asleep and would wake up on the Tempest any second now. Please let this be real.

Plenty of scavengers were observing the situation so Scott tried, really really tried to keep himself in check, to act nonchalant and collected but couldn’t help the way his heart stuttered and started racing, or the foolish little smile he completely failed to suppress.

Remember to breathe. _Do not blush_. Carefully, so he wouldn’t trip over his own feet in front of everyone, Scott turned to face Reyes. ( _Hi. Hi I missed you. Hi. I love you._ ) His belly was doing delighted flips. Reyes was really here, right here in front of him, amber eyes meeting his. _Breathe_.

Velonia looked at them all innocent, but she was definitely getting kicks out of this. She spent enough time in Kadara to know all about them. “I believe you two are… acquainted?”

So handsome. Scott knew he was - oh man did he ever - but was dazzled anyway, it was like the man was getting _more_ handsome whenever they were apart, and wow, that unfamiliar armor just added to it now -

“I heard we’re after the same thing, Pathfinder,” Reyes said, “want to swap intel, or maybe… work together on this one?” His words were casual but that bit of gravel in his voice gave him away, and it was damn near impossible not to just grab him and -

Reyes was _right there_ and all Scott wanted was to walk into his arms. ( _I missed you. Hi._ ) He wanted to bury his face into that sliver of neck barely visible above the uncharacteristically sturdy armor collar - he could already feel his mouth pressing on the hot, damp skin, practically _tasting_ the sweat ( _hoo boy, no no, do_ not _go there_ ).

With considerable effort he tore his mind out of the fantasy and cleared his dry throat, scrambling for something relatively intelligent to say.

“That tastes ( _oh shit, no, wrong word_ )...no. That’s... Hi.” ( _Oh, well done. Such intelligent. Much wow._ _Anything else to add, Smoothy McSmoothface?_ )

A knowing, warm twinkle flitted in Reyes’ eyes. Scott scrambled some more.

“Uhm, I mean ( _sounds, say sounds_ ) that sounds ( _there you go_ ) reasonable enough. Shall we take this outside?” Good, good. Well not good, certainly not intelligent, but better. His voice was surprisingly steady, if a little winded, but that was understandable because he had just lost his lungs somewhere.

As Scott gestured toward the door, he glanced up just in time to see the flash of raw _craving_ in his lover’s eyes, before it was masked again (Oh my god ohmygod _ohmygod_ ) and Scott hastily turned to walk out before he lost the last shreds of his control. Reyes fell in line right behind him, so close he imagined he could feel the body heat even through two sets of armor.

“See ya,” Vetra threw over her shoulder to Velonia, whose answering hum was far too knowledgeable but Scott couldn’t bring himself to care. He could deal with any possible rumors later - if it even mattered now that Kadara and the Nexus already knew about them, but thinking about it would be easier with a fully functional brain. Right now he was too giddy, not so much walking as floating - Reyes was here, and he was with Reyes.

 

***

 

Just as Velonia had suspected, Reyes had already broken into the heavily guarded office and acquired all the information they needed to get to the water source. He had broken in, gone through everything from floor to ceiling and snuck back out without raising alarms or anyone noticing.

The thing was, Reyes could claim to be nothing but a thief and a murderer all he wanted, could say he had come to Heleus to be someone and mean it (always genuine in his own way), but it was obvious he had already been _something_ back in the Milky Way. Scott could be patient and wait, as long as necessary, but one day he would hear the whole story.

The navpoint Reyes had was a fair distance away to north-northeast, and for once, Scott agreed not to drive - and if getting to watch his boyfriend fly hadn’t been enough of a motivation, flying was also much quicker. The sooner this was over with, the sooner he could have Reyes all to himself.

Vetra, of course, read him like a book, and hadn’t stopped snickering after Scott had notified the Tempest about the change of plans, and about the Nomad staying behind. Trying to jab her with his elbow would only end up denting his own armor (again), so he let her have her fun and concentrated on their pilot instead.

Reyes checked every system with practiced ease and, right before taking off, touched two fingertips to his lips and then to a necklace hanging from one of the switches - an old locket with an engraving Scott couldn’t quite make out. One more detail for Scott to file under “boyfriend mysteries, to be solved later.”

“Careful. I might bump into something if you keep staring at me like that,” Reyes murmured, a smirk in his voice.

“Nah, you’re too good to get distracted,” Scott chuckled, “I could be doing all kinds of stuff and you still wouldn’t -”

Vetra coughed. “You two are not alone, remember?”

 

***

 

They cautiously circled the navpoint a couple of times, checking the surroundings for activity. The entrance was tucked away in the deep shadows under a sandstone ledge. The Abyssal seemed the only thing moving in the vicinity for the time being, so they left the shuttle between some trees on top of the ledge and dropped down to examine the doorway.

Scott stayed a few steps behind, just to assess the armor Reyes was wearing. Usually the King of Shadows preferred his inconspicuous and much lighter getup - this was something else entirely. The design was very familiar to Scott, he had grown up surrounded by the like. Looking up to the like. Sure it had tweaks here and there, but back in the Milky Way, a similar set could have been worn by, say... someone from the villa. The ICT elite, like Shepard. Like his dad.

Scott hadn’t seen Reyes wear it before, but the armor wasn’t new - well maintained, but also well used. Fitted perfectly to its owner. And the way Reyes moved in it, effortlessly, quietly - it betrayed a very particular kind of skillset, which further confirmed his King was… _more_ than he had revealed so far. Even the weapons he was carrying now were of the N7 variety.

Interesting. Not to mention _really_ hot. Scott was damn near drooling, reminding himself that breathing was good, fainting from lack of oxygen bad.

Reyes pretended not to notice the bright blue eyes boring into him as he worked the heavy locks - three of them in this one door, all different, one of them even requiring an actual key. Old school.

“She really wants to keep us out, doesn’t she,” he muttered, humming smugly as it yielded in his hands with a satisfying click.

The other two locks were of no consequence - he had the passwords (of course he did), and within moments the door opened into a cave network, forking into different directions around them. Glowing blue mushrooms seemed to thrive in the cool shadows, and some work lights had been brought in to ensure decent illumination.

Reyes kept his voice low. “Anyone home, SAM?”

“ _No, Reyes, I read no lifesigns inside the cave at the moment._ ”

SAM had made calling Reyes by his first name a habit early on (before Scott had even realized how bad he had it for the cocky smuggler), but hearing them communicate directly, so at ease with each other still tickled Scott. He followed Reyes inside and couldn’t stop smiling.

“I’m guessing we’ll be following those?” Vetra nodded towards the thick pipes that disappeared into the cave in front of them.

“Safe bet they’ll lead us where we want to go,” Scott agreed, scanning the surroundings just in case as he went ahead, but Reyes caught up with him and took the lead, glancing over his shoulder.

“I did the groundwork, this time I get to pathfind.”

“By all means… Sir.” Scott pursed his lips, gaze drifting downwards. The bulkier armor somehow only accentuated Reyes’ rear. “The view is better from back here anyway.”

 

***

 

At the end of the cave path they found the water source. The incredible, miraculous source. They stood on a pier-like platform extending from the shore, stunned speechless by the humongous underground lake. Beyond a Remnant device that tirelessly pumped more water from some mysterious depths (or maybe created it, who the hell knew), the lake went on and on, as far as they could see with the lights they had, and no doubt continuing much further into the darkness.

It was more than enough water to resolve the most pressing issue on the planet - this would help make Elaaden safer for everyone brave enough to live there, and make it a real option for others still searching for a home.

Reyes leaned to whisper in his ear. “You did good, Ryder.”

Scott smiled. “We always make a good team.” He turned his head and Reyes’ nose brushed along his cheek, the light touch sending ripples of gooseflesh down his neck, and judging by the way Reyes froze to stare at him, he wasn’t the only one affected.

“Careful,” the smooth voice deepened, roughened, “I’ll start thinking you like me.”  
The warmth radiating from his boyfriend’s skin scattered Scott’s focus, so close now - Reyes’ mouth was so close, an inch and he could kiss it, just finally feel his boyfriend’s soft lips -

But before he could act on it they heard someone enter the cave - or rather, several someones. Reyes pulled back and like a ghost, vanished into the surrounding shadows.

“And there he goes. How does he even do that,” Scott muttered but snapped back to the task at hand, SAM confirming they were hearing Annea and her goon squad. A big goon squad. Great.

He couldn’t see Reyes, but knew the newcomers probably had crosshairs on their heads already. Before this was over, Scott had a feeling they would need the advantage. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, but didn’t pull out his shotgun just yet - diplomacy was always worth a shot. So to speak.

 

***

 

Reyes listened to the exchange from his hideout and knew where it would lead long before a single shot was fired (real one, that is - Scott delivered plenty of figurative ones when it became clear Annea was not about to work with them). The tall rock he’d chosen as base had a handy v-shape on top to wedge himself and his rifle into, providing both cover and the best possible vantage point over the area. There were shadows, but he’d make do.

Breathing in a familiar pattern he felt the calm settle in, gradually slowing his heartbeat and blocking all inessential distractions. He concentrated on the thugs spreading out between the boulders as the conversation was still ongoing, routinely cataloguing armor weak points and weapons they were carrying, forming a priority list - a few targets stood out as more professional than the rest.

As soon as Annea ended the negotiation by attacking Scott, Reyes’ dropped the first goon on his list - and the two nobodies next to him because they were just begging for it, clustered together like that. Before all three had even hit the ground, he took out one sneaking up on Vetra.

He kept taking shots between regulated breaths, efficiently weeding out the outlaws trying to attack Scott and Vetra from behind - until he spotted slight movement behind a steeply curved ledge. Someone was hiding there, in the cover of the stones and the deep shadows, the muzzle of their weapon just barely visible but more than enough for Reyes to see it was aimed at the Pathfinder’s unhelmeted head.

His stomach fell, concentration wavering when he realized his bullets would not penetrate stone that thick. Reyes had no clear shot and only a fraction of a second to react. His heart leaped as he made a flash decision and squeezed the trigger. Two weapons fired, one right after the other, the second in a long, scattered burst - and then Scott made a noise - a horrible, gut-wrenching noise - that would echo in Reyes’ dreams for years to come.

 

***

 

“And she got away. Wonderful. Because she’s not gonna cause any trouble at all,” Scott bit out, brow furrowing as he tried to force himself to calm down. It didn’t work very well.

He’d taken hits in his side, right below the edge of his chestplate - wounds his armor augmentations and SAM had mostly taken care of in moments, but fuck it _stung_ and there was still enough adrenaline coursing inside him to power a small village. It took SAM’s intervening to get his biotics to behave, or at least stop visibly crackling around his torso and arms.

Reyes emerged from the shadows, now holding a Talon pistol instead of the sniper rifle.

“You could’ve stopped her,” Scott accused, eyes glowing, wishing there were more things to shoot. Every hair on his body was standing up.

“I could have.” Reyes looked at him, face an unreadable mask. “My priority, however, was elsewhere.”

“C’mon Ryder. This wouldn’t have ended well without him and you know that,” Vetra muttered as she passed him, and then SAM chimed in.

_“Reyes showed exceptional skill, hitting the stone wall so the shower of shards made the shooter lose aim._ _It was not an easy shot, Scott, and the weapon was already aimed at your temple.”_

“Ganging up on me now, huh,” Scott grumbled but swallowed the rest of his angry rant. Of course they were right. Reyes was deadly accurate, and he didn’t doubt he’d been saved by him, not for a moment - out of the corner of his eye he’d glimpsed outlaws dropping around him, all through the fight. Even Annea could always be dealt with later, if she ever chose to reappear somewhere.

To keep from saying anything he’d regret (well, more than he already had) and to make himself useful while he simmered down, he went to examine the Remnant water pump. He had to start over a few times because his thoughts kept scattering, and the adrenaline leaving his system made his hands so shaky using the omni-tool was a struggle, and the whole effort just irked him even more.

Stupid, so stupid to just waltz here and not expect more trouble. He was the damn boss, he should have called for backup, another team to cover the entrance, should have _known better_... He gave up on the pump with a frustrated growl. Still fuming, restless and full of pent up energy, he sauntered back towards his companions - Vetra and Reyes were double-checking bodies for any signs of life.

As he was trying to find the right way to pull his boyfriend aside for an apology (or maybe just drag him deeper into the caves and ravish him), SAM’s warnings lit his brain up like a christmas tree, and then he saw Annea appear to the mouth of the cave once more, assault rifle ready in her hands. Oh no.

Everything slowed down. A shout was forming in his throat, biotics punching right back to the surface. Reyes was glancing up, as if sensing something was wrong, but he was facing Scott and didn’t see the danger behind him.

Annea looked directly at the Pathfinder, making sure he was seeing everything, eyes full of derisive malice as she opened fire.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that... Second part is coming soon. :D
> 
> And yeah, I do have a headcanon about Reyes' past. We'll see if it ever really comes up in these stories.


	2. Still Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one thing to know your boyfriend leads a dangerous life, and a completely different thing to witness it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madness at work and a two-day migraine to top it off, but here it is - the second part.

 

 

_Annea looked directly at the Pathfinder, making sure he was seeing everything, eyes full of derisive malice as she opened fire._

 

Scott witnessed the burst of bullets hit his boyfriend square in the back, throwing him forward, and even over all the noise, the muffled sound of air leaving his lungs carried into his ears and turned Scott’s stomach upside down.

No. Was this real? No, no. Please no. He tried to say it, shout it, but like in the worst nightmares, his mouth opened and he stood frozen and no sound came out.

The moment seemed to stretch to infinity but was over in two, three, four heartbeats -

And then there was rage. White-hot flood of shocked rage burning through him, he could hardly see through the haze but his entire body flared blue and everything he had, every bit of his fright and fury he threw out as a violent biotic wave that mowed through the cave like one long explosion, tearing through everything in its path.

He didn’t stay to see what it hit, didn’t care. Reyes was lying face down on the rocks and he wasn’t moving. Wobbly and lightheaded, Scott scampered to him and dropped down on his knees, shaky hands hovering over the banged up armor.

SAM was scolding him in the back of his mind - he’d reacted with reckless abandon and pushed out so much power there was barely enough left to keep him functional - Scott only faintly registered what he was saying because sounds blurred together, incomprehensible, like he was underwater -

Some measure of training pushed through the shock and prompted him to at least raise his head and see if Annea was still coming for them, but Vetra was back on her feet and already on it.

“Stay with him! Got a few choice words for her, if she’s still alive,” she hissed, gunning for the doorway, and Scott turned back to Reyes.

“Reyes,” he murmured, reaching to brush the hair sticky with blood but hardly even daring to touch. “Baby, are you still with me?”

He was afraid he’d cause more damage if he did as he desperately wanted and gathered the man in his arms. His lungs didn’t want to take air, he had to fight for every breath.

“Reyes, please baby, talk to me... Please be alright, alright?” He hardly recognized his own voice, so small, so much waver in it. “Please, SAM -”

But before SAM had a chance to answer, Reyes shifted, grunting with pain, and Scott nearly crumbled with relief.

His eyes prickled, vision blurring as SAM listed the damage - inevitable behind armor blunt trauma from the bullets, a concussion, gashes from the harsh landing, but other than those, the King seemed to be fine. The armor really was top notch.

With gentle but weak hands Scott helped his boyfriend get up, blinking back tears and checking him from head to toe just to make sure, trying to calm his pounding heart. He was winded and reeling and didn’t know whether it was because of the ridiculously excessive use of biotics or the man now standing in front of him - probably both.

Reyes carefully straightened his back and grimaced, but covered it with a quick smile. “I’m not that easy to get rid of, you know,” he said lightly, but Scott interrupted.

“Don’t. Don’t joke about this, Reyes, please, I… you gave me a goddamn heart attack.”

The smile vanished. “Then I’d say we’re even.”

“What…” Scott began, but then he felt a twinge in his side and remembered, swallowing under Reyes’ heavy, serious eyes. “Oh. Oh, right.”

His face warmed. Reyes must have been just as frantic when Scott had been hit, and what had Scott done? Why, he’d been a complete tool, of course. So nice. So attentive.

“Scott…” Reyes was stepping closer, gaze whiskey and honey and Scott licked his lips - he really should apologize, but Reyes was _really_ close now and he kept forgetting the right words.

“So, uh… you were worried?”

“Now who’s joking,” Reyes reprimanded, closing the remaining gap between them, hands rising to cup Scott’s face like he liked to do - and then the waiting was finally over, weeks of longing coming to an end with the press of his lips.

Reyes’ mouth was warm, and dusty and bruised and soft. Scott sighed, inching closer, as close as he could with both of them in full armor, the narrow escapes making the kiss more reverent. So much more important. He tasted blood from a gash on Reyes’ upper lip, gently swiping his tongue over it - and again, because it drew a tiny quiver from his King.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Scott breathed, nuzzling Reyes’ face. “It was so stupid, I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

“Ssh.” Reyes ran his hand down Scott’s temple, feathering kisses across his cheek all the way to his ear. “Ask me again later,” he whispered and pulled away, just as they heard Vetra’s heavy curses closing in on them.

“Some unreal bullshit - ah, damn it’s good to see you’re in one piece, Reyes - both of you, actually - but Annea got away again,” she complained, indignant, “I can’t believe she pulled it off! How she managed to escape that hellstorm you threw at her is beyond me…”

“I think she’s going to…”

“...I mean, I had no idea you could do that, are you ok? That bitch should be in shreds right now, like those rocks over there, did you _see_ how they split…”

“No, I…”

“...We’ll have to hunt her down, and we need to do it now - oh I can’t _wait_ to wring her neck - or maybe we should get you both checked out before we…”

“Vetra!” Scott managed to finally cut in, and she ground to a halt, blinking. “I think she proved she’s not gonna be too hard to find, not with that chip on her shoulder. Annea can wait.”

Scott gestured toward the water, suddenly exhausted. “We’ve earned some downtime before anything else. At least we can take decent showers now, right?”

“Yeah, but…” Vetra glanced at the lake, and then she drew a deep breath, relaxing with the exhale. “You’re right. It’s been a long few weeks, hasn’t it?”

Scott looked at Reyes. “Yeah. It really, really has.”

Vetra’s voice warmed as they turned to slowly make their way out of the cave. “I do look forward to taking a long shower. Or five. Maybe even a bath after all that, too. With, you know, bubbles. I must be carrying a few pounds of sand in all kinds of places.”

“Do elaborate,” Scott encouraged with a faint smile, and Vetra snorted. The hint of his usual (lousy) humor was a relief because he looked like death, even worse than Reyes.

“Ass. I’m so not going to.”

“Aw, you’re no fun,” he grumbled and earned an affectionate jab from the turian - very gentle one, because he was visibly unsure on his feet.

“You’ve been spending far too much time with Peebee.”

 

***

 

Scott stared at the empty “Little Duck” mug in his hands (a gift from the team - great mug, still the worst nickname). His team was chattering around him, relaxed and happy - a pleasant background noise, and his boyfriend was there, literally attached to him at the hip.

His body may have been revived but his mind was blank, drained, what was left of his attention focusing solely on the warmth pressing against his side. He wanted to lean on Reyes’ shoulder and close his eyes, or even better, just crawl on his lap and stay there.

Lexi had given him an earful about the hits he’d taken, and another - the longest one of all so far - about the biotic stunt he’d pulled.

“Of all your stupid, irresponsible… It is not only your implant you’re using in the attacks, you do realize you need at least some energy to keep breathing, Scott, for your heart to keep beating?”

She’d called him by his first name and seemed so shaken under the anger Scott hadn’t even tried to crack a joke - he deserved every word, and just listened quietly. Eventually she threw her hands in the air (“I can’t do this, like yelling at a kicked puppy!”) and moved on to Reyes - which had amused the King to no end.

“Why Doctor T’Perro, it’s almost as if you cared about me… Wait, did you just write ‘complete inability to follow simplest orders’ in there?”

“I did tell you to sit still and be quiet, didn’t I?”

Still, despite the anger, Lexi hadn’t so much as suggested they undergo their physicals separately - understanding and accommodating their need to remain close. Scott would have to think of something to show his appreciation.

Drack interrupted Scott’s drifting thoughts.

“If you kids are quite done, I’d like to have the kitchen to myself,” he growled, and it was a sign for everyone to leave, pronto. The grumpy krogan enjoyed cooking, and didn’t care for company doing it. The results were so good the team always happily complied.

He was also old and wise and very, very observant. The Pathfinder had to be nudged toward his quarters before he fell asleep on the counter. Or started pawing Vidal there.

“Now wait a minute, I wanted another cup of -” Gil began, but Drack had clearly anticipated it and shut him up by pushing a full thermos into his hands.

“That enough?” It sounded more like a threat than a question, but Gil merely beamed.

“You’re such an ace, gramps. Dunno how we managed without you.”

“Right. Now scram.”

Leaving his mug in the sink, Scott followed the others out, lightly lacing his fingers with Reyes’. They hadn’t been more than half a step apart the entire time after the caves.

“Remember to go easy for at least a day,” Lexi said as she passed them, “you’re both still healing.”

“Go easy, riiight,” Peebee scoffed, “you know they’ll be at it like rabbits as soon as they’re behind closed doors.”

“‘Like rabbits’ would be acceptable. Just refrain from breaking furniture and you should be safe,” the doctor declared over her shoulder and disappeared into the med bay. Peebee whipped around to smirk at Scott.

“Ohoo boy, she hasn’t forgotten that time you had to have the table, the closet door _and_ the headboard of your bed replaced…”

Scott hastily closed the door in her face.

 

***

 

“Finally,” Scott half chuckled, half groaned as he turned away from the door and then he was face to face with Reyes. Just the two of them this time. No more danger. No interruptions.

Reyes spread his arms as an invitation. As Scott was about to step into the embrace, without a warning he was thrown right back into the cave, to helplessly watch from the side what was happening. He saw the bullets hit Reyes all over again, heard the harsh exhale that could have been the last, the nauseating crunch of the armor plates landing heavily on the sharp rocks -

Warm hands on his jaw snapped him back to present. He blinked, eyes focusing on the man in front of him, still here, still very much alive.

“There you are,” Reyes murmured, touching his forehead to Scott’s, half-lidded gaze somehow smoldering and soft at the same time. Scott drew a long, steadying breath, the last shreds of tension leaving his shoulders with it. Just the two of them, safe. Together.

“I thought...” he whispered but couldn’t finish.

“I know,” Reyes said roughly, “believe me, I know.”

“So is this later?” Scott asked, about to apologize again, but Reyes pressed a finger on his lips, slowly shaking his head.

“Shh. I’m going to kiss you now,” and whatever Scott meant to say melted into a pleased hum as Reyes did just that, he kissed Scott and by gods that man could kiss, the soft meeting of lips gradually deepening, their bodies curving into each other.

For weeks Reyes had been dying to sink his fingers into skin, bite, leave his marks on it, force Scott to yield and come apart in his hands. But now they were here, alive, and the moment was so much more fragile - Scott opened his mouth for him, so sweet and eager and suddenly Reyes wanted to be gentle instead, keep his touch light and voice soft -

He slipped his hands under Scott’s shirt, tracing the muscles on his back as he pushed the hem slowly up, and Scott raised his arms so he could slide it off. Reyes readily discarded it but then his eyes drifted down across Scott’s bare chest and there, blooming just under the rib cage, were the telltale signs of the bullets that could have ended everything.

Scott recognized the haunted look that flashed in the amber eyes and took his hand, guiding it to the bruising. “Reyes… I’m here.” Firm, reassuring. “Because of you, I’m still here.”

Reyes was staring at where his palm was resting against Scott’s side, the skin sore, somewhat broken and wildly bruised, but rapidly healing. Scott took the hand again, this time to his heart, holding it there to feel the steady, strong beat.

“I’m right here.” He gently coaxed Reyes to meet his eyes, stroking along his jaw, sliding his hand into the soft hair, still damp from the shower. “You’re not going to lose me.”

Reyes couldn’t quite hide the jolt hearing those words caused, or keep the foolish hope from showing on his face - it was just that, a fool’s hope, but he couldn’t help it. He never asked for such promises, he knew better, but he latched onto it now. It was true in this moment at least, and he sure as hell was going to make the most of it.

“Scott…” They moved simultaneously, mouths meeting again, hungry and just this side of desperate.

Reyes yanked his own shirt off, quickly, impatiently, to press right back together - skin on skin, just touching as much as possible, and oh, it was luxurious - warm and familiar and smooth. This was what they both missed most when they were apart, the lack of this simple connection almost a physical ache when they were forced to go to sleep alone.

Scott’s calves bumped into something - the sofa - and he fell to sit on the edge, pulling Reyes between his thighs to start opening his pants, and the way he tilted his face up with half closed eyes, offering his mouth for yet another kiss, a perfect display of want and trust and love - Reyes could hardly breathe.

“What you do to me… you’ll make my heart stop,” he murmured and gave in easily, bending to give Scott what he was asking. Anything, everything. He stepped out of his remaining clothes as Scott urged him to, and then he was pushed on the sofa, maneuvered until he was lounging back and Scott was standing between his spread knees.

Reyes was holding his breath as Scott opened his own pants, button by button... sliding them down his hips slowly, before letting them fall to the floor and kicking them away. No underwear. Of course not. When had he ever? Reyes swallowed thickly, eyes briefly flitting over his boyfriend’s beautifully toned, powerful body, and his cock swelled even more, twitching against his stomach.

This man, this vision could probably undo him merely by standing there, touching himself - Scott’s palms were running down his abs and damn if his coy game didn’t make Reyes squirm - but he needed much more, surely it’d be the death of him if they didn’t -

“The Charlatan has such a reputation... but I can see right through you.” A knowing smile curved Scott’s thoroughly kissed mouth, and Reyes couldn’t help but answer it. The brat.

“You are the only one, I assure you… Are you going to make me wait much longer,” it came out almost as a whine, “because I’m not sure I can take it.”

Scott didn’t make him wait. He leaned to kiss Reyes, seriously this time, compelling and purposeful as he eased down to straddle him, knees sinking into the cushions. Their shafts pressed together between their bodies and made them both groan.

Their kisses and whispers soon grew feverish, Scott didn’t pull away from his mouth even when he started spreading slick on them, gasping as he fisted both of their erections, let them slide between his hands.

Reyes could tell he was in a hurry now, and it was a relief because he was half out of his mind, but he wasn’t about to risk hurting Scott so he stole the slick, slipping his fingers to Scott’s ass - that perfect, round ass -, to press circles around the hole - and froze.

He yanked Scott’s head up by his hair, dazed. “You prepared for this,” Reyes rasped, gritting his teeth and almost coming right then and there.

Scott chuckled, breathless. “Showers are good for much more than just getting clean.”

Under the mischievous glint Scott’s eyes burned with need, sending Reyes’ heart skittering in hopeless miscoordination as the Pathfinder guided him to hold the base of his own rock-hard cock so Scott could line up - and then Reyes was sliding right into the hot, tight heat, a strangled keen of a sound trickling from his throat.

Everything else disappeared, seized to exist, everything but the feel of Scott on top of him, around him, and the way they fit together. Reyes was buried all the way inside the man he loved, and he was about to cry, or maybe die, he didn’t even know - Scott was biting out curses, mewling under his breath, as much of a wreck as he was.

Scott was here, alive and with him. Reyes grabbed his thighs, sliding unsteady hands up, around his back, gently, to hold every inch of him as close as he possibly could. It wasn’t close enough.

“I love you.”

It was just a ragged whisper against his cheek, but Reyes heard it more clearly than anything else, and his throat squeezed shut. He had to close his eyes for a moment to be able to speak.

“I know.” He lifted Scott’s chin and their eyes locked. “And it’s everything. I love you, too.” He pushed their mouths together, all his relief and longing and love pouring into it and it was messy and perfect and he never wanted it to end.

They moved at the same time again, like a single being instead of two, and though Reyes had anticipated it, when he pulled out and sank back in, the effect shook him to the core. Scott cupped his face, tips of his fingers digging into Reyes’ jaw, they were practically breathing each other now but still it wasn’t enough.

They didn’t stop moving, couldn’t have stopped now, hips rolling in tandem. Reyes trembled from head to toe as they made love, incoherent words slipping between the greedy, deep slides of tongues -

Scott’s cock grew harder between their stomachs, the friction and pressure constant, slippery, steadily rubbing him closer, closer, so close... Reyes was barely clinging to consciousness, Scott’s gasps hot on his skin, hole clenching around Reyes’ throbbing cock -

“Reyes, I -”

Reyes was too far gone, beyond words and about to explode. He answered by wrapping both arms tighter around Scott and using the leverage to thrust into him deeper, harder, so hard - and Scott met his thrusts with all he had, straining as he plunged over the edge, gripping Reyes into the same current, and his hoarse cry was muffled by his shaking boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

***

 

Scott ran his fingers softly over the bruises by Reyes’ spine - the discoloration was visible even in the dim nightlights. The rest of the ship was still quiet, but he’d started awake because of some dream he could no longer remember.

Reyes was asleep, lying on his stomach, Scott’s head resting on his back above the injuries. He’d inched to lie flush against Reyes’ side, listening to the steady breathing.

As a Pathfinder he constantly found himself in dangerous situations, no stranger to almost dying - kind of came with the territory. He was more or less used to it, too - sometimes even a bit baffled when someone made a big deal out of some close call. Same thing with his team. All in a day’s work and, again, came with the territory.

But seeing Reyes in danger in a similar manner? Whew, nope. Not the same at all.

Nothing in his previous fun but mostly very casual hook-ups had prepared him for what had gone through his head this past day. How it had felt to see Reyes go down right there in front of him.

He caressed the darkened skin again, biting his lip.

“I can’t lose you. I’m not going to,” he swore and pressed a soft kiss on the bruising. “And you… you won’t lose me,” he added. _Not if I can help it._ He shifted his leg over one of Reyes’, just to make sure he was wrapped as close as humanly possible - without being inside him, that is.

Aaand since he was thinking about being inside his boyfriend, his dick, currently resting against the dip between Reye’s hip and thigh, gave a decidedly interested twitch. Scott huffed, half amused, half exasperated. _Calm down, you twatwaffle, we are so not waking him up._

“Is that a shotgun you happened to bring to bed,” Reyes muttered, voice thick with sleep, “or did you have something in mind?”

 _Shit. Happy now?_   Why yes, his dick seemed very happy and completely unabashed. Scott gave up on trying to berate it and moved to lean on his elbow as his boyfriend turned to smile up at him.

That smile. Even all tousled, pillow creases across his cheek and rubbing sleep from his eyes, he took Scott’s breath away. And apparently the mighty Pathfinder was still a little on edge after everything, because the emotion threatened to overwhelm him.

“You’re so damn beautiful,” Scott managed eventually, and Reyes’ smile widened. He wrapped sleep-warm arms around him and pulled him into a sweet, slow kiss.

“With lines like that, you can wake me up anytime,” Reyes murmured into the soft lips, and kissed him some more. A few languid moments later Scott eased into him, and the last traces of sleep disappeared.

Reyes had heard Scott’s hushed promise just now. It was the second one today. Maybe, if they made enough magic this night, it would somehow seal the words and make them more than just wishful thinking.

 

***

 

For the next two and a half days, they didn’t leave the Tempest.

The break had been strongly recommended by Lexi and, expressing herself in uncharacteristically sharp words, she had told the Nexus as much - even telling Harry Carlyle to second her opinion on site (“Just to discourage any objections, you understand.”).

It wasn’t much by way of vacation - they were sort of stuck at Scott’s workplace - but even simply falling asleep and waking up in each other’s arms was a bliss.

They napped whenever they felt like it. Talked for hours, or just enjoyed the silence. They took turns reading to each other, until SAM turned out to be an excellent narrator - one more thing Alec had been working on but never mentioned.

They watched movies and played poker with the crew. It was hardly surprising Reyes gave Gil a real run for his money, much to everyone else’s glee - and much to their amusement, Reyes also tried to teach Scott how to cook. Or at least not to burn the toast. Even Drack warmed up to him in the process (“Patience like that in the kitchen, kid, and you can’t be all bad”).

They also spent the entire time within touching distance. Their clinginess was a constant source of good-natured quips, but it wasn’t exactly restricted to holding hands or cuddling. They kept getting caught in more or less compromising situations all over the ship.

Scott was sitting on the meeting room table, Reyes standing between his legs, Scott’s hand so deep in Reyes’ pants they were hanging rather low when Cora walked in on them. Again.

“Oh shit, I…” She stopped on top of the ascent, incredulous. “Jesus christ, _really_? This is the _third time_ one of you is mooning me! I swear if I see one more ass like this, I don’t care how great it is, I’m out for good!”

She turned on her heels and stomped off, continuing her rant all the way into the bio lab. Scott was sure she would have slammed the door shut behind her, if at all possible. He grinned sheepishly, helping his boyfriend rearrange his clothing.

“You did tell me this would happen if I ever got you on board this ship. No resignations yet, so I guess that’s a plus.”

“I do have an annoying habit of always being right.” Reyes leaned in for an amused kiss. “Let’s take this somewhere private. A better crew would be next to impossible to find, and someone has to watch your back when you’re out there.” _Someone has to keep you alive so you’ll come back to me_. He didn’t say it out loud but Scott heard it anyway.

“I’ll come back to you, Reyes. I’ll always come back to you.” There was nothing playful or light in his tone, or in the look Reyes gave him in return. Third time. Third time’s the charm, right?

“Careful - I’ll start believing you.” Reyes forced himself not to say anything else. Anything _whiny_ , like ask for more promises. His guard was slipping again, it happened frequently with Scott, and he didn’t know what to do with all these raw reactions that kept pushing through.

Scott seemed to know exactly what to do, though. Every time. He simply took them in stride and kissed everything better, always leaving Reyes with a feeling he had done something right by reacting just as he had.

It was extraordinary, something Reyes never thought he’d have, and was now terrified of losing… but he was more than happy to let Scott’s tongue distract him from the circles of his thoughts, and the amber eyes twinkled again when they pulled apart.

“Habit of always being right, huh?” Scott chuckled as he took the offered hand and let Reyes pull him on his feet.

“I can’t help it. Still love me?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Scott pretended to think about it as they walked down the ramp. “I may have to reconsider. Know-it-alls can be pretty insufferable.”

“And I may have to punish you for that,” Reyes warned (or promised) and, well, now Scott just had to make sure he would, because his punishments in the bedroom were absolutely... exquisite. Last time Scott had been walking funny - and into doors - for days.

“Hmm? Oh, did you say something, babe?” Scott asked, as innocently as he could around the smug smirk, “sorry, a bit distracted here, still reconsidering and all.”

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aghh, they insisted on being more serious than in the first part - but I guess brushes with death will do that to you. I did try to keep it fluffy enough.


End file.
